


Clothing

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurt-Centric, Vogue!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's inner thoughts regarding clothes and the role they play within his relationships and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

Living with several people and allowing several of his friends access to his home at the loft should have somehow alerted Kurt to the fact this meant that they also took his  _closet_ as free reign. Sometimes, he’s not that annoyed by people wearing his clothes, he loves when Blaine pulls on one of his sweaters because he gets cold, it makes something warm and fuzzy bubble in the pit of his tummy. Other times, when he’s looking for his favorite scarf to brave the cold and he notices that Santana has “borrowed” it, he sees red.

Mostly though, he kind of likes that people appreciate his clothes, and want the outfits he’s carefully picked out for themselves. He’s always loved the way he dresses, even if sometimes he wears more unconventional pieces. He loves expressing himself through the clothes he wears, he remembers there was a time when he thought it was the only way he  _could._

He loves the way he and Elliott can connect over new sewing techniques, can talk about the best ways to embellish a new coat. How they discuss costumes for the band at length, and draw out a variety of sketches only to pick the one that’s the cheapest. He loves when Elliott asks him if he can borrow one of his fancy coats for a date, he loves that Elliott believes his outerwear would help him put his best foot forward.

He appreciates how Sam comes to him when he’s not really sure what clothes would suit him best for an interview he has, or when Artie asks him for advice about the costumes he should put his actors in for his newest project.

He likes that after all the angry insults that people threw at him for wearing the clothes he wanted to, he’s somehow become an authority for his friends in fashion.

Although he’s heard more than enough insults about the things he wears he continues stands by the fact that fashion has no gender. People should be free to wear the clothes that they feel the most comfortable in, that they feel the most  _them_ in. That’s not something society or norms get to decide for a person, that’s something they get to decide for  _themselves._ It’s a deeply personal connection that starts when they see an outfit or a shirt or even a sock that somehow speaks to them, about who they are and how they want to present themselves.

It’s that very deep and personal connection that Kurt appreciates and respects.

So when he sees his friends pulling out pieces from his closet, there’s a very small part of him that hates sharing in general that shrivels up and wants to scream, but the part of him, the much larger part of him, that loves clothes and loves when people represent themselves truthfully through clothes, is  _all_ for people borrowing his stuff.

It makes him feel a little more connected with them, in a much deeper sense.

To him, it’s one of the biggest compliments a person can make when they reach into his closet and pull out one of his clothing items because it helps them represent a part of their truth to the world. That’s all Kurt could ever ask for.

The more he thinks about it, the more he ponders on the way that he loves sharing his clothes with people, the more he realizes that one day he would like to share his  _designs_ with them too.

He loves his internship at Vogue.com. Sure, it doesn’t pay the bills, and it gets hard to juggle NYADA and band practice and working at the diner with it sometimes, but he can’t imagine he would be all that happy  _without it._ When he came to New York, with no clue what he was going to do, Isabelle showed up out of the blue and pulled him out of a lonely darkness that threated to consume his life and shoved him straight into a light that let him share the love he has for fashion with others with the same appreciation that he has for it.

There’s a part of him that still wants to be on Broadway, but at the same time the biggest thing he ever wanted to do was share his talent with the world. He always wanted to prove that the light that was within him was worth something, more than the names people shouted at him. So, the talent he shares with the world could easily be fashion and not music.

He adds costume design to his list of possible courses for the coming year, and keeps up with the latest trends.

He would be doing himself a disservice if he didn’t take advantage of all the possibilities the city had to offer him, this was just another one of those opportunities.


End file.
